Seperation and Socks
by Jayjay815
Summary: L/G/M graduate and they go their seperate ways for the summer-G's a counselor, L goes on vaca and M visits her mom...Based on Ann Brashares "Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants"-plz R/R!!


Disclaimer: I don't own any Lizzie McGuire characters, this story is my own, besides for the SMALL resemblance to Ann Brashares "Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants" which was a KICKASS book!! I am in NO WAY WHATSOEVER connected to Disney!!  
  
Lizzie trotted down the all-too familiar stairs, the ones she descended every day of her whole life, but today was different. Today there was a pit in her stomach where there usually just was the normal dreading the prospect of going to school. She entered the kitchen as Sam and Jo McGuire exclaimed in unison, "Honey, you look beautiful, we're so proud of you!" Both embraced her and Jo kissed Lizzie on the cheek. "Thanks guys, I love you !!" She went in to the bathroom, to check her hair. It was straight all around, perfectly straight, with four equally spaced banana curls cascading down the back of her head. She checked her nails, which were painted a pink iridescent, showing purples and blues. She wore a tight fitting top, pink, with bell sleeves and a flower on right side of her chest. Then, she wore a black, knee length skirt, kind of fancy, that was pulled up like a curtain all around with lace hanging out. She felt gorgeous, unstoppable, undefeatable. scared out of her mind!! She was GRADUATING!! The word kept repeating itself incessantly until she almost screamed. Beep That was Miranda's cousin. Oh gosh, she felt faint. She called good-bye to her mom and dad, telling them she'd look for them in the audience later. She yelled bye to Matt, who simply sighed. Why, she didn't know, but nothing could stop her now. The eighth grade had to be there early, to help set up and get into places. The administration would be there as well. She hopped down the steps, took a deep breath, and entered the car. Miranda's cousin whistled and said something in broken English about having two beautiful girls in his car. "Miranda, you look AMAZING"!! "Thanks, Lizzie, you too" "Gordo, you look handsome" Wow, we were acting way too formal. But Miranda looked soooooo great. She had gotten red extensions, was wearing a dark denim jacket and a red low cut, spaghetti strap dress. She wore red sandals to match. Gordo was dressed in khakis, with a blue, sort of iridescent with other blues, but not enough to make it girly, shirt, that TOTALLY brought out his eyes. When we got to school, all the eighth graders were milling around over the grassy grounds, looking excited and happy. The joviality quickly spread and I found myself smiling from ear to ear. Kate was looking smug in a designer mini skirt and matching top. Brooke was fixing her makeup in a compact mirror. Ethan looked gorgeous, as usual. I strutted over the grounds to get my gown, as people chorused "Lizzie, you look great!". As I put on my cap and gown, a sort of exhilaration filled my body. I took a deep breath and walked onto stage and they called for us to get into position. As I listened to administration, valedictorians and speakers drone on and on, I reflected on how much I've grown in the past year and how much I've learned. I've gained so much confidence and resolve, including the time I kissed Gordo during the eighth grade picture. I almost sighed out loud when something made a chill go up my spine. Gordo, my best FRIEND, who was sitting next to me, was HOLDING MY HAND!!! As we listened to every student get called up for his/her diploma, I couldn't bring myself to look at him, yet I didn't want to let go. Gordo was called before me-and I sat there thinking, clapping automatically. What did this MEAN? Maybe he was just scared to graduate. but I HAD kissed him!! URG!! They called my name and I walked up to the podium, being careful not to slip, got my diploma, shook a lot of hands and returned to my seat. After William Zybed was called, it was announced that we were the graduating class of 2003, we moved our tassels and threw our hats in the air.  
  
A/N-Hey guys, ok, so it WILL get better, this is just sort of leading up to their summer. I really think this will come out well. ok, so, if you don't like it so far, I'm sorry, but I'm planning on writing more! See you next chapter! 


End file.
